Wendy Pini
Wendy Pini née Fletcher, (born June 4, 1951Comics Industry Birthdays Comic Buyers' Guide) is the co-creator (with her husband Richard) of the well-known Elfquest series of comics, graphic novels and prose works. They are also known as WaRP (as in Warp Graphics). Early life Wendy Fletcher was born in San Francisco in 1951, and from an early age demonstrated the talents later to come to fruition as a professional illustrator, and eventually as the creator of Elfquest. Her youthful interest in fantasy was inspired in part by such luminaries as Shakespeare and Kipling. She took artistic inspiration from Victorian illustrators such as Arthur Rackham and Edmund Dulac, designers such as Walt Disney, Doug Wildey and Erte, as well as comic book greats such as Jack Kirby and Japanese manga artist Osamu Tezuka. Wendy Fletcher and Richard Pini met when Pini read a letter of Fletcher's that had been published in issue #5 of the Silver Surfer comic book.Stated by Richard Pini in Marvel Comics Elfquest #1, cover dated August 1985, on the "Quests and Answers" letter page. A correspondence began, spanning a period of four years. The two eventually married in 1972, and Wendy embarked upon a career as an illustrator for sci-fi magazines. A degree in astronomy from MIT led Richard to a position at Boston's Hayden Planetarium as lecturer, photographer, script writer and special effects technician. Later, he taught high school astronomy, then worked for IBM until Elfquest became a full-time occupation.http://www.elfquest.com/about/AboutWarp.html Career Pini contributed several covers and illustrations to Galaxy Science Fiction and Galileo magazines in the mid-1970s, before launching Elfquest in 1978. Prior to the widespread publication of Elfquest, Wendy was also known for dressing up at fan conventions as Red Sonja.Evanier, Mark. "Notes From Me" POV Online (Dec. 31, 2004). Accessed April 28, 2009. In addition to Elfquest, Pini also created two graphic novels based on the TV series Beauty and the Beast and has illustrated occasional stories for both Marvel Comics and DC Comics. She wrote an introduction to the first volume of the Gargoyles trade paperback and mentions being a fan of the show. Stormbringer Pini wrote a book documenting her attempt to make an animated film project of the Stormbringer series. Law and Chaos: The "Stormbringer" Animated Film Project was published by Father Tree Press (an imprint of the Pinis' WaRP Graphics) in 1987. The book contains original artwork, information on the characters, an overview of the plot, and Wendy Pini's personal investment in the project. The film never reached completion. However, the full content of Law and Chaos may be found on the Masque of the Red Death web site.http://www.masque-of-the-red-death.com/law_and_chaos/index.php Masque of the Red Death In 2007, Pini turned her attention to a new project totally unrelated to Elfquest. Taking the Edgar Allan Poe short story Masque of the Red Death, as a starting point, she adapted the tale into both graphic novel and web comic formats, giving it a futuristic, dystopic slant. The publisher's description reads: "In a decadent, perfect future, Anton Prosper uses his vast fortune and scientific genius to seek the ultimate power of life over death. But when the beautiful prodigy Steffan Kabala enters Prosper's life, he unlocks a tempestuous passion that may send the entire planet hurtling into a bloody maelstrom of destruction."Back cover, Masque of the Red Death, by Wendy Pini, Vol. 1, published by Go! Media Entertainment, June 2008 Awards and Honors *Guest of Honor at Women In Comics 1978 Convention *1979 Ed Aprill Award (New York Comic Art Convention) - Best Independent Comic (Elfquest) *1979, 1980 Alley Award (Elfquest) *1980 Small Press Writers and Artists Organization - Best Artist (Comics), Wendy Pini - Best Editor (Comics), Richard & Wendy Pini *1980 San Diego Comic Convention - Inkpot Award (Wendy Pini, Richard Pini) *1981 Phantasy Press Comic Art Awards (Woody Awards, in honor of Wally Wood) - Best Alternative Comic (Elfquest) *1983 Small Press Writers and Artists Organization - Best Comic (Elfquest) *1983 Heroes Award (Heroes Aren't Hard To Find) - Best Black and White Magazine (Elfquest) *1984 New York State Jaycees Distinguished Service Award (Wendy & Richard Pini) *1985 Balrog Award (Sword and Shield Corp. of Denver, CO) - Best Artist (Wendy Pini) *1986 Fantasy Festival Comic Book Awards (El Paso Fantasy Festival) - Best Alternative Comic (Elfquest) *1987, 1988 Skywise (Elfquest character) inducted into Massachusetts Institute of Technology freshman classMIT Freshman Picture Book, 1987 and 1988 *1989 Golden Pen Award (Young Adult Advisory Committee, Spokane, WA) (Elfquest) *2002 Friends of Lulu Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame (Wendy Pini) Appearances in other media Characters based on Richard and Wendy Pini appear in Ghost Rider volume 1, #14 (Oct. 1975), as well as issues #15, 17, #81, and #19, which was written by Tony Isabella. Richard is a special effects technician and props arranger, and Wendy is a costume designer.http://www.elfquest.com/fun/EQHomages.html In a sort of unofficial intercompany crossover, Elfquest and Wendy Pini are both referenced in Marvel's Uncanny X-Men #153 (January 1982), "Kitty's Fairy Tale" (written by Chris Claremont). In that issue, Kitty Pryde wears an Elfquest T-shirt throughout, while a sprite named "Pini" makes an appearance with "Bamf" on p. 16. In Fantastic Four #242 (May 1982), series writer/artist John Byrne portrays an Elfquest play staged at a theatre built over the site of the flophouse where the Human Torch found the amnesiac Namor in Fantastic Four #4. Over the years, many parodies of and homages to Elfquest have appeared in different comics and other works, including prose novels. Nearly all may be found online at the official Elfquest website. External links *Masque of the Red Death — an erotic, "decadent" re-telling of the original Poe story in webcomic format by Wendy Pini Sources Category:Bronze Age Category:Dark Age Category:Modern Age Category:Writers Category:Artists Category:American creators Category:1951 Births